Dulce Pecado
by hiraki.kuroi
Summary: Los propietarios de una prestigiosa tienda de dulces querían demostrar la teoría de que el chocolate era el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo. Para ello llevaron a cabo un estudio muy poco ortodoxo que disfrazaron de promoción de San Valentín. Cuando los confiados clientes empezaron a probar el chocolate… los resultados fueron sorprendentes.
1. Chapter 1

Dulce Pecado

Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, Iruka le dio vuelta al cartel del impoluto escaparate para que los residentes de Konoha supieran de la última tienda la ciudad, "Dulce Pecado", estaba abierta. Experimento una mezcla de nervios y expectaciones ante la perspectiva de que entrara el primer cliente, se preguntó si esa tienda terminaría teniendo el mismo éxito que la última que Kakashi y el habían abierto.  
Como si el solo pensar en él invocara a la que es su pareja desde hacía veintisiete años, los brazos fuertes del peliplata lo rodearon por la cintura desde atrás.

- Mmm...- murmuro el peliplata, besándole esa parte sensible detrás de la oreja. Después de tantos años… bueno, no había nada científico en la reacción que se producían el uno al otro- hueles… delicieux.

- El chocolate huele delicioso, tonto-

Respondió, sonriendo ante el atroz acento Francés, inclinando el cuello para ofrecerle un mejor acceso. Respiro hondo, y el exuberante olor a chocolate lleno su cabeza. El científico lógico que llevaba dentro sabía qué hacía falta más investigación para determinar los efectos amorosos exactos que tenía el chocolate sobre el cuerpo humano, pero el intuitivo sabía que bastaba ese olor maravilloso para hacer que se sintiera bien.

- Cierto – convino él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja- pero hueles aún mejor. Como Iruka bañado en chocolate, mi favorito.

Irguiéndose, apoyo la sien contra su sien e Iruka supo que observaba la tienda. Como científico, Kakashi era brillante, pero como decorador era decididamente… prefirió no catalogarlo. En los últimos tres años, desde que había aceptado los planes de jubilación anticipada de Tsukino Laboratories y se había embarcado en un experimento propio de investigación, había aplaudido sus elecciones. Cruzado de brazos, Iruka se apoyó en él y absorbió la serena fortaleza y masculina calidez que irradiaba.

El centro de la decoración era el enorme cuenco de cristal lleno de corazones de chocolate envueltos en celofán de color rojo, dorado y plata, una decoración perfecto para San Valentín, y las peculiares mitades de corazones de color naranja y azul que formaban parte del premio especial que tenía la tienda para el día de San Valentín. Luego proyecto su mirada clínica sobre el lustroso suelo de madera, los relucientes candelabros de pares de latón que adornaban los frisos, los sencillos pero elegantes jarrones de plata para una sola flor con rosas rojas de tallo largo. Todo era perfecto.

Sintió como Kakashi asentía.

- El lugar se ve hermoso, Iruka. Incluso mejor que la última tienda en la última ciudad. Es una pena que solo estemos aquí tan poco tiempo. Te has superado.

- Nos hemos superado- corrigió- Sin embargo, estoy preocupado. Este local… no estamos en una calle principal, como siempre. Sé que nuestro estudio de mercado mostró que Konoha encaja perfectamente, con una población creciente y bajas ventas de chocolate, pero ¿y si los clientes potenciales no nos encuentran? ¿Y si…?

- Iruka –corto, dándole la vuelta hasta que se miraron- nos encontraran- afirmo con suavidad- ¿Quién podría resistirse a una tienda que se llama Dulce Pecado? Y el ingenioso certamen que has ideado para San Valentín sin duda tentara e intrigara a los residentes de Konoha.

- Eso espero.

El peliplata frunció el ceño, sin retirar la mirada de su pareja.

- Lo que yo espero es que no termine costándonos un ojo de la cara, lo que podría suceder si teneos múltiples ganadores.

Iruka desterró sus temores con un movimiento de mano, no podía evitar sorprenderse con las tonterías con las que salía su pareja.

- es un gasto del negocio. Además, aunque el certamen no termine ayudando a nuestra investigación, promete aportar resultados muy divertidos e interesantes- sonrío el castaño.

Kakashi apoyo la yema de un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

- Esa sonrisa no augura nada bueno.

Iruka le mordisqueo el dedo y luego le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Solo pienso en la parte del premio de cien corazones de chocolate. Como bien se, gracias tanto a la experiencia personal como a la investigación, una velada que tenga chocolate es mucho más excitante.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo. Lo que necesitamos ahora son más pruebas para la comunidad científica. Y si todo sale según lo previsto en la tienda y en la competición, habremos dado otro paso en esa dirección- miro su boca- hablando de chocolate, estar rodeado de estas delicias comienza a librar un torrente de endorfinas…

- Que tendrás que aguardar para después- contuvo una carcajada- además, primero debes comerte el chocolate para que las endorfinas se liberen.

- No necesariamente, y espero demostrarlo con mi nueva hipótesis… ¿puede el simple olor del chocolate activar la liberación de endorfinas? Nuestra investigación hasta ahora indica que la ingestión de chocolate conduce al comportamiento amoroso en una mayoría de sujetos. Añadir el olor a la mezcla no es tan descabellado.

- No puedo negar que cada vez que huelo chocolate, pienso en ti.- El castaño le dedico una mirada cargada de sentimientos, mientras pronunciaba en un suave susurro.

- Es porque fue lo que nos unió.

- Exacto. Probablemente no me habría fijado en ti de no ser por la bolsa de besos de chocolate que siempre tenías en tu escritorio en el laboratorio- bromeo.

- Lo más inteligente que he hecho jamás. Conseguí un buen trofeo con esos chocolates. Encontrar datos que sustenten una correlación científica entre el consumo de chocolate y la conducta amorosa es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle a la comunidad científica que te trajera a mi vida. –Atrayendo el cuerpo del castaño hasta su cuerpo, lo más cerca que podía.

- Lo mismo digo. Además, el aspecto de la investigación es…

- Delicioso- bajo la cabeza y le dio un beso leve en los labios.

- Mmm. En más de un sentido. ¿Sabes? Eres bastante romántico para ser científico. – el castaño coloco su mano en la mejilla de su pareja.

- Y tú, cariño.

- Deberías verme cuando no llevo este mandil.

- Vivo para el momento.

Riendo, Iruka escapo de su abrazo. Miro hacia la puerta y su corazón se alegró al ver que un coche aparcaba delante de la tienda.

- Parece que vamos a tener a nuestro primer cliente- comento

Kakashi le apretó el hombro con amor

- Excelente. Que empiecen los juegos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Perdonen la demora, la verdad es que salí fuera y mi pc esta semi descompuesta, pero tratare de ponerme constante por aquí… amm… así, aun no descubro como responder reviews por aquí, pero si los he leído y me motivan a seguir publicando…

Me han preguntado si soy la misma que subió esta historia a amor yaoi… y si, lo soy… pero pienso seguir actualizando en ambos lados, cuando estén aquí a la par… y cuando logre recordar mi contraseña. Pero por el momento, si, esta historia va a seguir adelante hasta el final… y tal vez me anime con más.

Creo que es todo…

Disfrútenla! Ahh.. y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias –w-

-  
CAPITULO DOS

Sasuke miró en la dirección que había tomado Naruto y se preguntó por qué diablos continuaba persiguiendo a un hombre tan obstinado, cuando lograba frenar cada avance que realizaba hacia él.

La respuesta era sencilla.

Entre ellos remolineaba una atracción intensa y una tensión sexual, aunque no podía achacara esos elementos el interés duradero por el. Era lindo en un sentido clásico, sin estrafalario o artificial en el, lo que le gustaba. Sin embargo, tampoco eso lo mantenía enganchado.

Eran otros rasgos y cualidades que había visto a lo largo de los años, su honestidad, su fortaleza interior, su lealtad… lo que lo convertían en adicto a su castigo, lo que mantenían la esperanza de que algún día le diera una oportunidad.

Resignado, pensó que ése no iba a ser el día.

- Está loco por él. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke devolvió su atención al hombre moreno que había detrás del mostrador y sonrió irónicamente

- ¿soy tan obvio?- ¿o sólo era terriblemente patético?

- Para alguien que sabe qué buscar, si- repuso Iruka- . Él también se siente atraído por usted, pero no está dispuesto a reconocerlo, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego, ha sido muy duro atravesar sus defensas- pero también eso le daba atractivo ante él. No era como los oros chicos que le echaban un vistazo a su rango de millonario y decidían que querían convertirse en algo fijo en su vida. Su dinero jamás había influido en el.

- ¿Y a qué cree que se debe eso? – inquirió Iruka mientras registraba las cajas que había elegido él.

- Bueno, soy lo bastante "afortunado" de conseguir información de primera mano a través de mi hermano… Parece que el me considera irresponsable y cree que tengo un problema gastando dinero- por no mencionar el tema de que Naruto le sacaba seis años de edad y de que él se ganaba la vida con los videojuegos, lo que no encajaba con la imagen que tenía el de una ocupación profesional.

Iruka aceptó su tarjeta de crédito y titubeó antes de pasarla por el lector.

- ¿Tiene un problema de consumismo?

Sasuke rio ante la pregunta directa, sintiendo como si hablara con su pragmática y sensata abuela y no con un desconocido.

- No. Tengo un montón de cosas agradables porque me las puedo permitir – sin embargo, en el último año había llegado a comprender que tendía a comprar artículos y juguetes caros para compensar lo que le faltaba en su vida: una relación fuerte y sólida con una pareja. Y nada podía compensar esa clase de compañía.

Tampoco ayudaba perseguir a la única persona que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Llegó a la conclusión de que era patético.

- Da la impresión de que necesita llegar a conocer su verdadero yo.

Sasuke firmó el resguardo y volvió a guardar la tarjeta de crédito en su cartera.

- Gran consejo. Pero me temo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- conseguir que Naruto saliera con él había resultado ser infructuoso y frustrante.

- Bueno, yo soy un firme creyente de que un modo de llegar al alma de cualquier persona es a través del chocolate, y parecía que él sentía una debilidad por las fresas recubiertas de chocolate.

Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que había ganado un aliado con ese hombre mayor.

- Tiene toda la razón – después de todo, era el fin de semana de San Valentín, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? -. Me llevaré media docena, envueltos con un bonito lazo y acompañados de una tarjeta.

Complacido con sus intentos de emparejamientos, Iruka se puso a elegir las fresas más grandes de la bandeja. Mientras las preparaba en una caja blanca y le ponía un lazo rojo, Sasuke rellenó unas etiquetas para que él pudiera entregar con las otras cajas.

- Aquí tiene – le presentó la caja hermosamente arreglada-. Estoy seguro de que no será capaz de resistirse a las fresas bañadas en chocolate – rodeó el mostrador y fue a la mesa donde estaban las mitades de los corazones.

Con cuidado, eligió uno de los envueltos en color azul, y fue hasta donde él seguía junto a la caja-. Y si esas fresas no lo consiguen, puede que esto sí- planto el corazón en la palma de su mano y le guiñó el ojo-. Lo he elegido especialmente para usted.

Naruto salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia su habitación del hotel, contento de que el cóctel hubiera terminado y de poder marcharse sin llamar la atención. Lo había pasado bien con los invitados y la familia de Itachi y había logrado evitar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, sus intentos de mantener distancia entre ambos no habían impedido que el teme lo observara desde lejos.

Cada vez que por casualidad miraba en la dirección de él, sus ojos se encontraban, y con un recorrido perezoso con la vista, él hacía que se sintiera como si llevara unos calzoncillos de licra ajustados y reveladores, en vez de la camisa abotonada, su pantalón recto y los zapatos prácticos. Y si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, siempre lo acompañaba con una sonrisa devastadora que había mantenido su cuerpo vibrante toda la velada.

Incluso en ese momento, un hormigueo placentero de deseo parecía recorrerle las venas. De hecho, ese anhelo íntimo había sido una compañía constante desde que Sasuke lo había sorprendido comiendo la fresa recubierta de chocolate de aquella manera tan seductora. Lo que había comenzado como un ardor lento en la tienda había aumentado poco a poco en el transcurso de la velada hasta convertirse en un deseo descarnado. Un deseo por Sasuke.

Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y desterró esa idea de la cabeza, para reemplazarla por la imagen de lo arreglado que había estado en comparación con la camiseta y los vaqueros con que lo había visto en la confitería. Se había puesto unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de color ocre que hacia cosas increíbles con sus ojos de pecado. Se había peinado como siempre, con los mechones a los costados de su rostro y el pelo de punta en la parte trasera, pronunciando aún más sus facciones maravillosas y definidas. Y él no había sido el único en notarlo, ya que lo mismo había sucedido con los padrinos de honor de Deidara. Había esperado que coqueteara con ellos y con las otras mujeres más jóvenes tal como hacía con él, pero lo sorprendió y permaneció correcto y sociable, sin expresar interés en ninguna de esas personas, para gran decepción de los jóvenes.

Entró en la habitación y encendió la luz de la zona dedicada al salón, demasiado consciente de lo silenciosa que estaba la habitación, ya que su hermano iba a pasar la noche en la suite nupcial. Dejando su celular y la tarjeta sobre la mesilla, se descalzó y dobló los dedos de los pies sobre la mullida alfombra.

Al llegar aquella tarde de Dulce Pecado, había dejado la mitad del corazón sobre la mesa, sin abrir, para demostrarse que tenía el poder de voluntad para resistirse su atracción seductora. Pero en ese momento, parecía tentarlo y llamarlo con su sola presencia como un lujurioso y cremoso bocado de ambrosía.

- Qué diablos- murmuró.

No deseaba tomar parte en el certamen que patrocinaba el local, pero no había razón alguna para desperdiciar una ración tan generosa del chocolate más delicioso y asombroso que jamás había probado.

Abrió el dulce y lo comió a placer, con tanto gozo como había hecho con la fresa aquella tarde. Sus gemidos de placer fueron sólo para sus oídos mientras sus papilas gustativas saboreaban cada bocado de puro éxtasis.

Para su decepción, el momento de felicidad celestial se acabó demasiado pronto, dejándolo insatisfecho, inquieto y anhelando mucho más. Menos mal que no había comprado una caja entera o se habría tumbado en la cama con un buen libro y se habría comido hasta el último chocolate.

Recogió el envoltorio para tirarlo a la papelera, pero una tira de papel con un mensaje escrito captó su atención. No pensaba ir por la ciudad en busca de la otra mitad, pero sí sintió un poco de curiosidad por ver lo que podría revelar el mensaje oculto.

Abrió el trozo de papel y leyó:

Los opuestos se atraen.  
Sé atrevido. Se espontáneo.  
¡Ve por ello! 

Soltó una risa divertida mientas regresaba al dormitorio para cambiarse, porque en realidad era poco atrevido y aventurero.  
Al ver una caja blanca con un lazo rojo encima de la almohada, se detuvo en seco. Desvanecido de la sorpresa inicial, se acercó. Dedujo que sería un regalo del hotel a los huéspedes.

Se puso cómodo en la cama y depositó la caja en su regazo. Muriéndose de curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro, apartó el lazo y levantó la tapa, revelando seis perfectas fresas recubiertas de chocolate, cada una envuelta individualmente en celofán y sujeta con una pegatina con el logo de Dulce Pecado. Había un sobre pequeño con su nombre y sacó la tarjeta del interior. Escrita con una fuerte letra masculina, ponía: Sé mío, seguido del nombre de Sasuke. Debajo había escrito el número de la habitación que ocupaba.

El estómago le aleteó con una extraña excitación interior y no pudo contener la sonrisa que asomó a las comisuras de sus labios.  
No podía negar que era creativo. Y, desde luego, persistente, incluso ante otro posible rechazo.

"Los opuestos se atraen".

Al menos era verdad con Sasuke y él. Eran tan opuestos como podían llegar a ser una pareja. Sasuke despreocupado y él con un estilo de vida estructurado. El primero impetuoso y él cauteloso… en especial con los hombres.

Incapaz de resistirse a las fresas, abrió el celofán que sellaba una y dio un gran mordisco, convencido de que el lunes regresaría a trabajar con cinco kilos de más de todo lo que comiera ese fin de semana. Pero en cuanto la fruta y el chocolate dulces se derritieron en su boca, dejó de importarle.

"Sé atrevido. Sé espontáneo", repitió una vocecilla, aprovechándose de sus profundos anhelos y fantasías cuando estaba débil y susceptible, tanto por el excitante chocolate como por la soledad de perder a su hermano ese fin de semana. Pero cuanto más sonaban esas palabras en su cabeza, más capacitado y osado lo hacían sentir. Dio otro mordisco a la fresa y el jugo dulce que tragó fue como un empujón líquido de valor. "¡Ve por ello!".

Tres palabras que resultaron increíblemente eficaces y persuasivas, en particular cuando se hallaba bajo la influencia de un dulce seductor.

Todos los motivos por los que había resistido a Sasuke durante tanto tiempo se iban al gárrete cuando pensaba en él en términos básicos, elementales, físicos. Él lo deseaba y el cielo sabía que él mismo también lo deseaba. Era viril y más sexy que ningún otro hombre con el que hubiera salido. Y no albergaba duda alguna de que el sexo con él sería asombroso. Tembló al imaginar ese cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo, dentro suyo, con embates lentos y hondos…

El pensamiento pecaminoso hizo que juntara las piernas, y la oleada de calor entre los muslos y su entrepierna fue un recordatorio directo del tiempo que llevaba sin estar con un hombre. En ese momento, le pareció una eternidad.

Quizá, sólo quizá, si aceptaba la invitación de ser suyo, los dos pudieran satisfacer ese anhelo que sentían y quitarse mutuamente de las respectivas cabezas. Entonces él podría seguir adelante en la búsqueda del hombre con el que pudiera asentarse. Alguien centrado, firme y que tuviera los mismos objetivos que él.

Por una vez en la vida, quería hacer algo salvaje, impulsivo y perverso. Por decirlo de alguna manera, alborotar su cabello, abrazar su sensualidad oculta y dejar que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad. No había mejor hombre para ello que Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a lanzarse.

El pensamiento le provoco una sonrisa.

Antes de poder cambiar de idea o de convencerse de no seguir una idea tan atrevida, fue al armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo más tentador que ponerse que el atuendo conservador que había llevado al cóctel.

Pero su guardarropa se quedaba penosamente corto en el ámbito de la seducción.

No era un hombre fatal no propenso a la ropa elegante y de marca. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue unos jeans deslavados y ajustados, una polera también ajustada de color naranja con las mangas cortas negras y una chaqueta tipo colegial, color gris.

En cuanto se cambió, un rápido vistazo al espejo del tocador le reveló que la chaqueta lo hacía parecer mucho más tenso y virginal.

Muchas veces había visto a su hermano llevar únicamente una polera como esa.

A pesar de sus propias inseguridades, se obligó a desprenderse de la chaqueta y quedó placenteramente sorprendido por el resultado. La polera ajustada resultaba sensual, de un modo sutil y bonito.

Satisfecho con el aspecto logrado, se puso las únicas sandalias que había llevado y respirando hondo para darse ánimos, recogió la caja de fresas bañadas en chocolate y se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke

Sasuke empezaba a pensar que había vuelto a morder el polvo con Naruto cuando de forma insegura llamaron a la puerta. Desconcertado, se levantó del sofá con unas pocas zancadas se plantó en el recibidor. Un rápido vistazo por la mirilla le confirmó que era Naruto quien estaba en el pasillo, y sostenía la caja de fresas que le había pedido al personal del hotel que dejara en su habitación mientras se hallaban en el cóctel.

En su estómago se formó un nudo nervioso y con celeridad se pasó las palmas de las manos por los vaqueros. ¡Santo cielo, se sentía tan ansioso como un adolescente en su primera cita!

Su reacción era cómica y ridícula, pero después de tres años de perseguir a ese pequeño kitzune y finalmente obtener una respuesta positiva de él, no quería estropear cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener. No quería asustarlo antes de poder demostrarle que entre ellos había mucho más que una simple atracción física.

Sin embargo, si tenía que explotar la tensión sexual para llegar hasta la profundidad emocional, que así fuera. Era un pequeño sacrificio por una causa mayor.

Respirando hondo y sintiéndose más en control de sus reacciones, abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo a lo que Naru llevaba puesto y se sintió mareado. Experimentó el impulso súbito de poner las manos sobre él, pero lo que hizo fue poner los dedos pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros.

- Vaya, éstas asombroso.

- Gracias – el rubor invadió sus mejillas-. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro- retrocedió para que pudiera entrar, luego cerró y lo siguió a la zona del salón.

De pronto, el rubio se volvió para encararlo, pegando la caja al pecho de un modo provocador en el.

- Nunca antes he hecho algo así tebayo– soltó.

Su manifestación de inseguridad potenció lo que sentía por él, porque era un lado que jamás había visto de Naruto hasta esa noche.

- ¿Qué es lo que no has hecho antes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Visitar a un chico en la habitación de un hotel?

- Bueno, también eso – convino con ojos brillantes-. Junto con lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Hacía que sonara tan clínico… y aunque sabía muy bien la dirección que tomaba la conversación, quería oír lo que Naruto tenía en su cabeza.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, haciendo que los dedos de Sasuke hormiguearan de deseo de tocar esa piel suave y cremosa.

- Tener una… no sé… una aventura.

- Una aventura- repitió Sasuke, odiando lo sórdido que sonaba.

Naruto agitó una mano en el aire.

- Una cita, un amorío, como quieras llamarlo.

Sasuke quiso llamarlo el comienzo de una relación, pero se reservó el comentario.

El rubio se lanzaba a toda velocidad, pero no sin tomar medidas obvias de protección para que sus emociones permanecieran fuera de la ecuación.

Comprendió que tenía unos miedos profundamente arraigados. Desconocía qué los causaba, y en el transcurso de los próximos días estaba decidido a averiguar los motivos.

El dejó la caja de las fresas en la mesita de centro, pero no se sentó.

- Antes de que vayamos más lejos, creo que sería adecuado que estableciéramos unas reglas básicas tebayo.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

- Yo no tengo ninguna regla.

Naru alzó el mentón con obstinación.

- Bueno, tú estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, yo no.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa. No se molestó en corregir su creencia de que él se permitía ese tipo de caprichos; no estaba seguro de que confiara en él en se punto.

Era evidente que Naru necesitaba establecer límites entre ambos, y supuso que si sabía cuáles eran desde el principio, dispondría de la ventaja de que trataba.

Además, si las restricciones hacían que se sintiera mejor y más cómodo con él, entonces no pensaba discutir.

Se sentó en el centro del sofá y apoyó los brazos sobre los cojines.

- De acuerdo, oigamos lo que tienes que decir.

Naruto se puso a caminar delante de la mesita, como si moverse le ayudara a mitigar su ansiedad.

- Estoy seguro de que la primera petición no te va a resultar difícil, pero de todos modos necesito expresarla. Esta aventura no irá más lejos que el fin de semana en el Akatsuki tebayo. Lo que pase aquí, se queda aquí. En cuanto haya terminado la boda de Deidara e Itachi, lo mismo pasará con nosotros tebayo.

"Diablos, no" quiso decir Sasuke, pero apretó la mandíbula y continuó escuchando esas pautas idiotas. No quiso refutar porque no deseaba que la relación con su rubio terminara antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar.

- Segundo, quiero tener la certeza de que después de este fin de semana, seguiremos siendo amigos- lo miro a los ojos-. Mi hermano va a casarse con tu hermano, y estoy seguro de que nos veremos bastante.

"Dios, está estropeando la atmosfera". Y aún no habían empezado.

- Bien – convino el-. Y por último, necesito estar seguro que nadie va a saber nada de nosotros. No quiero que Dei conozca nuestra aventura y quiero que me prometas que no le contarás nada a Itachi, ya que éste entonces se lo contaría a mi hermano tebayo. Oh, y cuando estemos en público juntos, no habrá ninguna manifestación abierta de afecto, ni nada que llame la atención sobre el hecho de que somos… amantes.

Lo mareaba con tantas reglas racionales. Si hacía algo ese fin de semana, iba a cerciorarse de sacudirle esa personalidad sensata y pragmática. Le mostraría cómo relajarse y divertirse.

También quería demostrar que "los polos opuestos se atraen", como había puesto el mensaje de la mitad de su corazón. Lo había abierto al regresar a su habitación y había quedado encantado de cómo encajaban esas palabras con la situación.

A partir de ese mismo momento.

- ¿Naruto?- musitó con voz ronca, destinada a tranquilizar.

El dejó de caminar y su expresión reflejó cierta incertidumbre.

- ¿Si?

- Ven aquí y siéntate – palmeó el cojín a su lado-. Le das demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza.

El titubeó un instante, rodeó la mesa y ocupó el rincón más alejado del sofá. Junto las manos en el regazo, con la espalda demasiado rígida.

- No quiero que ninguno de los dos alimente falsas expectativas sobre la realidad de esto.

Sasuke dio por hecho que hablaba más por sí mismo que por él, teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había encasillado como un play-boy.

Dios, tenía ganas de tumbarlo sobre el sofá y alborotarle el cabello demasiado sedoso a simple vista, y besarle los labios brillantes hasta que cada centímetro del rubio se ablandara y gimiera sólo para él. Pero se conformó con pasarle el dorso de la mano por su mejilla.

- Cariño, sé de qué va esto. Dijo, observando cómo su respiración se ralentizaba y tornaba más profunda a medida que la caricia bajaba al costado de su cuello-. Es sobre ti y sobre mí, y actuar en consonancia con una atracción que lleva bullendo en nosotros demasiado tiempo. Y ahora, ésta es mi regla.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa lenta y dulce mientras lo miraba de reojo.

- Creía que habías dicho que no tenías ninguna regla tebayo.

- Esta es absolutamente necesaria. Quiero que te relajes y disfrutes del fin de semana conmigo. Haz lo que te siente bien sin racionalizar cada pequeña cosa. ¿Crees que podrás?

Contempló la caja de fresas que había llevado consigo y se mordió el labio inferior al volver a mirarlo.

- Aliméntame con una de esas fresas recubiertas de chocolate y creo que podré hacer cualquier cosa.

Si eso no era una invitación, no sabía qué era. Y bajo ningún concepto pensaba rechazar una oportunidad tan magnífica de convertir una conversación demasiado seria en algo más divertido y seductor.

Desenvolvió uno de los manjares, pero en vez de dárselo como el rubio esperaba, mordió la punta.

- Eh – la risa ronca le iluminó los ojos-. Ésa es la mejor parte.

- Mmmm. No del todo, pero, desde luego, es muy buena- alzó la fresa a los labios de su rubio.

Naruto suspiró y gimió con júbilo mientras comía lentamente la fruta, al parecer más y más excitado con cada mordisco que daba. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y la expresión adquirió un aspecto soñador y extático que hizo que Sasuke se pusiera duro. El zumo de esa fresa goteó por su mano, y para su sorpresa y placer, el rubio cerró los ojos y limpió la dulzura pegajosa con largos y sedosos lametones, para luego cerrar la boca sobre la punta del dedo y succionar.

Estuvo a punto de perder el control allí mismo. En algún momento a lo largo del camino, ese rubio había pasado de recatado y cauteloso a un kitzune seductor. De hecho, siempre había soñado que fuera así con él.

De la fresa sólo quedaba el tallo; Sasuke se apartó el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo y apagar la lámpara que había junto al sofá, lo que dejó como única fuente de iluminación la lámpara que había en el otro extremo del dormitorio. Luego enmarcó el rostro de Naruto en sus manos.

- Ésta es la mejor parte- murmuró antes de besarlo.

Lo besó suave al principio, a pesar del impulso instintivamente masculino de tomar y poseer. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y luego lo acarició con la lengua, como su Naruto fuera una exquisitez rara y no tuviera suficiente de él… lo que súbitamente fue así.

Después de años de desearlo, estaba hambriento del kitzune, y mantener a raya su control le requería toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El rubio suspiró, devolviéndole los besos encendidos con una urgencia cada vez mayor, que al final dio paso al ansia y a la necesidad. Abrió los labios e introdujo la lengua en la boca de él, arrastrándolo más profundamente al beso.

El deseo y la lujuria se enroscaron en el vientre del azabache, encendiéndole la sangre. Deslizando la mano para posarla en su nuca, introdujo los dedos en el cabello rubio sedoso, le ladeó la cabeza y le dio exactamente lo que quería: un beso ardiente, que su rubio le devolvió con igual fervor.

Sabía a fresas y a chocolate, mezclado con un sabor delicioso y adictivo, se perdió en la dulzura de su boca, en su respuesta desinhibida.

Con un ronroneo suave que nació del fondo de su garganta, Naruto cerró las manos en la camiseta de Sasuke y lo atrajo al sofá con él. El azabache estuvo dispuesto a ir a donde lo llevara. El sofá era confortable y amplio y se acomodó de tal modo que lo cubrió con la mitad del cuerpo y una de sus piernas quedó acomodada entre sus piernas abiertas, rozando suavemente su entrepierna, provocando que el rubio ahogara contra su boca ligeros gemiditos de placer.

El beso codicioso e insaciable continúo.

Las manos impacientes del rubio le quitaron la camiseta de los vaqueros y él gimió cuando posó las palmas en su estómago y comenzó a subirle la prenda en un intento presuroso por desprendérsela. Cuando se atascó bajo sus brazos y emitió un sonidito de frustración, el azabache se apartó un poco para quitársela por encima de la cabeza y arrojarla a un lado.

El rubio observo con deleite.

- Vaya- jadeó y le acarició los pectorales y los hombros-. Eres magnifico.

Las manos resultaban frescas contra su piel febril y la necesidad de tocarlo lo estaba volviendo loco, bajó la vista, vio la presión de su miembro contra la tela de sus jeans, y también quiso verlo desnudo.

- Tu turno- murmuró, y su rubio no dijo una sola palabra para detenerlo cuando alzo su polera retirándola por completo arrojándola junto con la suya, tenía un cuerpo ligeramente marcado, pero seguía siendo suave y delicado, la piel tersa incitaban a que lo probará.

Pasó el pulgar por uno de sus pezones y lo vio contener el aliento, arqueando la espalda en una súplica silenciosa de más. Naruto llevo sus manos al pelo de él, cerró los dedos y le guío los labios hasta su pecho. Sasuke lo mordisqueo el pezón compacto con los dientes y mitigo el escozor con el suave remolineo de la lengua antes de concederle igual atención al otro pezón.

El rubio se movió impaciente bajo él y Sasuke bajo lentamente sus manos x sus costados hasta su cintura, donde desabrocho con impaciencia su pantalón, bajándolo lentamente, acariciando en el proceso sus muslos. Naruto tembló y gimió, sin ofrecer resistencia mientras el deslizaba sus dedos por encima de su miembro sobre los boxers, donde presionaba un poco, al sentir la excitación de su rubio, continuo rozando, lentamente bajaba sus boxers, dejándolo por completo desnudo bajo de él. Su boca subió, besando su pecho, su cuello hasta los labios de ese travieso kitzune, tomo su miembro entre sus manos, empezando a tocar la punta, acariciando y provocando el mismo ritmo que seguía con la lengua en su boca.

El rubio enloqueció.

Bajó las manos por la espalda de Sasuke hasta llegar a la cintura de sus vaqueros. Con los dedos se agarró del cinturón tirando de él, para que sus cuerpos tuvieran un rose más íntimo.

Sin necesidad de palabras el Uchiha supo que lo quería dentro, maldijo internamente, no llevaba un preservativo, pero no importaba demasiado, pero tenía que contenerse, en este momento lo que más deseaba era hacerlo disfrutar al máximo, ya tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo suyo, se separó de sus labios, bajando por su cuello, que lamido y beso con adicción.

Su sabor era exquisito, tan adictivo, el rubio soltaba gemiditos de placer, mientras él sujetaba su miembro empezando a masturbarlo, quería marcarlo de su propiedad para que los demás supieran que era de él, pero eso tal vez molestara al kitzune.  
Se separó lo suficiente para quitarse el pantalón y sus boxers, mirando el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos, soltando gemiditos de placer, tomo las piernas tersas de su amante, separándolas para colocarse entre ellas, tomando el miembro del rubio y el suyo masturbándolos juntos, creando una exquisita fricción, bajo lo suficiente para besarlo, jugando con sus lenguas en una danza sensual.

- ahh… sasu… ke…- un inmenso placer recorría cada parte de su ser, sintiendo un calor placentero en su vientre, se movía para aumentar los roces, mientras esa voz pronunciando su nombre excitaba cada vez más al azabache- sasuke... ahh... no… resisto más..- Sentía que estaba por llegar a la cima del placer.

- Ahh... naruto… mmm…- los gemidos salían de los labios del azabache, que sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que aumento el ritmo masturbando a ambos rápido apretando un poco su mano, en un gruñido profundo se terminaron corriendo juntos, mientras veía como su rubio arqueaba la espalda del placer contenido y su vista se nublaba, lo recostó con suavidad en la cama tumbándose a su lado, ambos con la respiración agitada.

Los músculos de Naruto se relajaron y su respiración se tornó acompasada.

Poco a poco, el rubio abrió los ojos y lo miró con una expresión atónita y aturdida.

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Sasuke

El rubio asintió con un movimiento brusco, mientras se cubría el rostro, lazando un gemido.

- No puedo creer que tú, que yo, que nosotros…

Sasuke rio entre dientes porque estaba precioso cuando se agitaba.

- Créelos- con suavidad le apartó las manos y le acarició el mentón con el dedo pulgar-. Y lo último que deberías sentir es bochorno.

- No puedo decir que haya tenido una gran experiencia con estas cosas- reconoció levemente ceñudo-. Y jamás había tenido un orgasmo de esta forma tebayo

- Si te hace sentir algo mejor, yo tampoco – ironizó. Sólo podía imaginar cómo iba a ser cuando estuviera dentro de él. Devastador, sin duda.

Pensó en los próximos tres días que tendría con Naruto, y entre las actividades nupciales y la ceremonia, quería cerciorarse de disponer del máximo de tiempo posible con él. Y no sólo por el sexo como su rubio creía que era lo único que aportaría esa aventura. Quería disponer de la oportunidad de conocerlo de verdad, y al revés.  
Sonrió al pensar en la idea y esperó que él no se mostrara reacio cuando descubriera lo que planeaba, porque iba a demostrar lo aventurero que estaba dispuesto a ser con él.

- Mañana por la noche, después del ensayo de la boda y de la cena, ¿Qué te paree si nos escabullimos de aquí y hacemos algo divertido?

Eso despertó su interés.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero empezaba a pensar que Naruto era una persona que le gustaba estar preparada. De modo que sólo le dio la información que necesitaría para prepararse para la aventura.

- Lo único que necesitas saber es que has de llevar jeans y una chaqueta. Yo me ocuparé del resto.


End file.
